Phyllis Summers
Phyllis Summers (formerly Romalotti, Abbott, and Newman) was portrayed by Michelle Stafford, formerly by Sandra Nelson. Biography Phyllis Summers is the daughter of George Summers and Lydia Callahan, older sister of Avery Clark, mother of Daniel Romalotti and Summer Newman and grandmother of Lucy Abbott. Danny, Peter, Nick Phyllis first appeared as the obsessed fan of rock star Danny Romalotti. She drugged him, slept with him and told him she was pregnant with his child. Danny returned to Genoa City and Phyllis followed. Danny's ex-wife, Christine Abbott whom Danny left to be with Phyllis and the baby, dug up dirt on Phyllis. Phyllis decided that Christine was the reason that Danny wouldn't love her, so she rented a car and tried to run Christine down, but ran over Paul Williams instead. No one knew it was Phyllis. At Danny and Phyllis' divorce hearing, the judge postponed a decision until after marriage counseling had been attempted. Sensing that their psychiatrist, Dr. Tim Reid, was attracted to her, Phyllis seduced him. On the day that he was scheduled to testify that he felt Danny and Phyllis should divorce, Phyllis blackmailed him. Tim testified on Phyllis' behalf that her marriage to Danny had a chance, but he later recanted his testimony. Phyllis finally accepted defeat, and they got divorced. Phyllis's son, Daniel Romalotti Jr., became ill with bacterial meningitis and was hospitalized for a while. Phyllis and Danny held a vigil by his bedside and became a lot closer. During this Danny saw a new side of Phyllis and remarried her. Phyllis and Danny finally were happy together with" their" son, when Sasha Green showed up. Sasha had been dumped by the man Phyllis had paid to keep her happy and quiet so she wouldn't tell Danny about Daniel's paternity. Sasha was now demanding $20,000 to keep quiet. Phyllis hocked everything she had then finally got a loan from Dr. Reid to pay off Sasha. Sasha died not long after in a fire. Phyllis was a suspect, but it was only an accident. However, all of this plus Paul and Christine's words made Danny suspious. He had a test done on Daniel and it proved that Phyllis was lying the whole time. A vicious custody battle ensued in which Phyllis lost. Danny and Daniel then went to Europe. After Danny and Daniel Phyllis, who needed money, answered an ad for a job and met photographer Malcolm Winters. They had great rapport and maintained a flirty relationship as close friends sharing their love life woes. After some failed jobs and schemes, Phyllis went back to New York. Phyllis resurfaced again three years later, returning to Genoa City as a web designer. Jabot Cosmetics was desperate for a web designer and Jack Abbott hired her for the job. Phyllis made the website a hit. When the summer campaign was over, Jack put off renewing Phyllis' contract, letting Victoria Newman snap her up. Phyllis and Jack fell in love and Phyllis became pregnant. However, she lost the baby and was told that she couldn't have anymore kids. She started to back away from Jack, but he was still in love with her. However, she decided to try in vitro fertilization, but couldn't handle the hormone thearpy and nearly died. When it was revealed that Diane Jenkins' baby, Kyle Jenkins, was Jack's son, Phyllis was torn. She wanted to support Jack in the custody battle, but she also wanted Diane Jenkins out of their lives. They lost the custody battle, and Diane and Kyle moved into the Abbott pool house, where Phyllis and Diane started playing nasty tricks on each other. Phyllis walked out when Jack wouldn't take her side. Jack finally let there be ground rules. Diane framed Phyllis for both arson and attempted murder, which got twisted around when Jack and Phyllis blackmailed her into giving them custody of Kyle. However, the stress of business and being a father made Jack give him back. Phyllis and Jack divorced not long after. Daniel is Back In 2003, a teenage Daniel came to Genoa City. Daniel thought that Phyllis abandoned him, but once he learned the truth, he wanted to move in with his mother. He didn't get along with her lover, though he did get along very well with Jack. Daniel learned to respect Phyllis's lover after he scared some kids off who were bullying him. 14-year old Cassie Newman had a huge crush on Daniel. She went to a party and found Daniel, her ride home, passed out drunk. Thinking she could drive herself, she tried to operate the car but ended up crashing. Both Cassie and Daniel were rushed to the hospital. Cassie died and since everyone assumed Daniel was driving, he was charged with manslaughter. Lily Winters hid him in the Abbott playhouse and brought him food. Phyllis desprately tried to find him. Nicholas Newman, Cassie's dad, found Daniel and tried to beat him up, but Phyllis wouldn't let him. After a long trial, Nick found evidence that Cassie was driving, and Daniel was found innocent. Summer Newman Nick and Phyllis became attracted to each other and had an affair. Phyllis ended up pregnant. It could have been either Jack or Nick's baby. A DNA test was done and Nick was the only one to see the results. He claimed the baby was his. The ice storm of 2006 stranded Phyllis and Jack in an elevator, and Phyllis ended up in labor. Jack delivered little Summer Newman. She was named after Phyllis's maiden name and because she was born in the winter. Not too long after Summer's birth, Phyllis, her friend Lauren Fenmore's infant son, Fenmore Baldwin, and little Summer were all kidnapped by Lauren's old nemesis, Sheila Carter, who had plastic surgery to look like Phyllis. Lauren came to their rescue and shot Sheila dead. Phyllis and Sharon were fighting at the edge of a cliff. When Drucilla Winters tried to break them apart, Dru fell to her death. A little while later, Phyllis was arrested for blackmailing Sharon and Brad Carlton about their affair. Phyllis was sentenced to six years in prison but was let out early. Many problems developed began in Phyllis' marriage following a kiss between Nick and his ex-wife Sharon after reminiscing times they shared as teenagers and their late daughter Cassie. Phyllis began to resent and grow frustrated of Sharon's contant involvement in Nick's life. Her fustration was enhanced by Nick's constant sympathetic approach toward Sharon's problems. Phyllis and Nick's marriage suffered strain as Phyllis' anger grew and Nick continued to be a shoulder for Sharon to cry on. Nick had sex with Sharon after another walk down memory lane when he went to check on her at the Abbott cabin during a storm. Phyllis though heartbroken was not surprised having known what transpired before her guilt ridden husband could confess. Phyllis in a last attempt to save her marriage forgave Nick. Their marriage would lead to seperation after Nick had sex with Sharon again and learning that Sharon was pregnant. Nick moved out and Phyllis told him if he wanted a divorce that he would have to file. Sharon had a paternity test made on her unborn child due to the fact that she had two more lovers other than Nick, brothers Jack and Billy Abbott. Nick vowed to stay with Sharon despite what the results would be because he was convinced that her baby was his as the dying daughter predicted. Phyllis befriended Mary Jane Benson, who was actually Patty Williams in disguise. Patty was obsessed with Jack. Phyllis, whose marriage to Nick was falling apart, slept with Jack, which Patty witnessed. After over hearing that Summer was allergic to peanuts, Mary Jane ate a peanut cookie and kissed Summer. Summer fell into a coma, and Phyllis and Jack became closer. Patty told the assistant district attorney that Phyllis poisioned Summer on purpose so she could convince Nick to come back to her. Phyllis was separated from Summer for a while before finding evidence that proved Patty did it. Summer had serious brain damage and had to learn to talk, read, and write all over again. In light of Summer's near death experience Nick proposed to Phyllis hopes it would convince her of his newly affirmed commitment and love for her and their family. Phyllis travelled to Switzerland to bring Summer to specialist who would help Summer's recovery. Nick learned the night before Phyllis and Summer were scheduled to leave that Sharon's baby was his. Nick chose to wait until his wife and daugther's return to share this news not wanting anything to divert Phyllis' attention off of Summer's recovery. Sharon would later go into labor at the mental hospital where she was staying when Adam Wilson stole her baby, Faith, Sharon was told that Faith had died. Nick's father was on the brink of death after being shot in the chest by Patty Williams prompting Phyllis to return home early to be by Nick's side. After learning that Sharon's baby was also Nick's she was sympathetic to Nick's loss and encouraged him to speak openly about his daugther. Nick and Phyllis would grow closer as they focused on their daugther's recovery. Sharon, who still thought her baby was dead, married Adam. Nick was not happy about his rival and brother having full access to his son Noah causing him to be very vocal of his anger towards the union. Nick's meddling in Sharon's new marriage began to fustrated Phyllis and Sharon both. Phyllis began to investigate into Adam's action's and agenda convinced she witnessed him push Dr. Charles Taylor a doctor whom he was blackmailing int front of a moving car killing him. She began to uncover some of Adam's misdeeds, and accidentally found a note that pretty much explained what really happened to Faith. Phyllis though worried Nick would return to Sharon, decided to give the note to Ashley, who thought Faith was her baby. Shortly after, Phyllis drove to the Abbott cabin to take down the plaque that said "In Memory of Faith C. Newman, always with us", since Faith was really alive, starting crying while driving and crashed. She spent several days in the hospital and ended up in a wheel chair for a few weeks. Sara and Murder A woman named Sara Smythe abducted Lauren. Sara had plastic surgery to look like Lauren and tried to steal her life, but there was a problem: Lauren's husband, Michael Baldwin, was ruining her plan. She made a deal with Patty (who was disguised as Emily Peterson): Patty would kill Michael and Sara would kill Phyllis. Sara broke in and tried to strangle Phyllis. Phyllis jumped into a closet, slammed the door on Sara's arm and then told Sara that security was coming, so Sara fled. Michael showed up and they went to track down Sara, whom they thought was Lauren. Michael left Phyllis in the car alone where she pieced together that it wasn't Lauren that tried to murder her. She ran to warn Michael. Phyllis arrived in time to witness Lauren kill Sara. Nick was framed for Adam's "murder". (Adam wasn't dead, he gave his bone marrow to a man named Richard Hightower who looked like him, killed Hightower and burned the body. The body was burned so badly that the only way a DNA test could be done was with the marrow.) Phyllis and Sharon teamed up to look for clues. They went to a corn field and found proof that Adam was alive. Suddenly a plane flew over and dropped pesticides. Sharon breathed it in and collasped. Phyllis tried to help but Nick arrived in time to save her. At Genoa City Memorial Hospital, the district attorney decided to charge Nick for the murder of Hightower and his trial date was moved up. The already upset Phyllis realized that Nick was falling for Sharon again. Nick was arrested but the charges were eventually dropped. Phyllis left Nick because she was sick of she and Summer always being second to Sharon and Faith. Deacon, Gloworm and Divorce Phyllis couldn't stop being jealous and when she heard that Sharon, Nick, and Faith were up at the Abbott cabin she drove up to spy on them. But half way up she got a flat tire. She was stranded on the side of the road with no cell phone reception when Deacon Sharpe (who had framed Daniel for murder and blackmailed Daniel's wife, Amber Moore) came to help. Nick pulled over when he spotted them and Phyllis kissed Deacon to make Nick jealous. Phyllis and Summer briefly left town afterwards and when they came back Phyllis was surprised to see Deacon working at Gloworm. Deacon grabbed and kissed her but Phyllis pulled away and slapped him. She left and fought with Nick. She came back and had sex with Deacon in the alleyway. In November, Phyllis so was upset at the thought of being a "gr...gr...gran...", she couldn't even say the word "grandmother". She also did not want to be related to Daisy. She told Daniel to get a DNA test immediately. In November, 2010, Phyllis went to pick up Summer from the tack house. Nick told her that their divorce was now final. Phyllis stayed composed but seemed upset. Phyllis ran into Sharon at Crimson Lights. Sharon noticed that Phyllis seemed mellow asking if she had used up all her energy on another scandalous Restless Style piece. Phyllis said no but her divorce was final from Nick. Sharon said she had heard. Phyllis smiled coyly and said, "I'm sure you were the first to know." Phyllis' Affirmation and More Trouble Sharon asked why. Phyllis said that in the past she probably would've freaked out and blamed Sharon but she didn't feel like doing that now and was not interested in it. Phyllis said she did feel mellow--and normal. Sharon said that even though Phyllis was with Nick, Phyllis was a little less irrational and a little less destructive. Phyllis said that was because she was being subservient and submissive but that she didn't need to do that anymore. She didn't need Nick's approval--she was herself again. Sharon said Phyllis was herself--vindictive and vicious and it suited her. At Restless Style, Phyllis shot down Billy's proposal that they do a cover story on now-pregnant Daisy Carter. When he suggested they instead do a follow-up on the Diane Jenkins hatchet piece, Phyllis shot that one down as well citing unforeseen repercussions from the article. After Kyle skipped school and showed up at the magazine's office, Phyllis pulled Kyle aside and told him she didn't blame him for being mad at her. Kyle accused her of not caring. Phyllis said that wasn't true. Kyle said if she did care, she never would have written the article. Phyllis acknowledged him reading the article, but said he shouldn't have. She said there was a lot of history between his mom and her and it was very intense and that's what the article was about. It wasn't about Kyle, Phyllis said. Jack came in just in time to see Kyle take a long look a Phyllis before knocking over her cup to spill tea all over her laptop. Jack, Lauren and Sharon Phyllis was pissed when Jack Abbott told her that they needed to take a break and give his son, Kyle Abbott, time to get over things. Phyllis then went to visit Daisy Carter, pledging to stand by her side. After Phyllis left, Daisy said she better stand by her. At Crimson Lights, Phyllis was reminiscing about using baby Daniel to snag Danny Romalotti back in the day. Michael Baldwin entered and joined her. She tried to convince him to help her get Daisy admitted to the hospital so she would have the DNA test. She said there were similarities between her and Daisy. She said when she was younger, she was somewhat like her which was all the more reason she was getting no sympathy from her. Phyllis went to see Lauren Fenmore who said that her ordeal that spring was her own fault because she never should have let her guard down after Sheila Carter died. Phyllis told her pal this would all end but first they had to get Daisy out of jail. Lauren reluctantly agreed to Phyllis' request. After Phyllis found out that Nick was remarrying Sharon Newman, she told Jack that she should feel good before telling him that she missed him during the "Kyle-break". Jack said that now was not the time for this discussion. Daniel interrupted to anounce that Daisy's paternity results were in. Phyllis called Michael to tell him that Daisy's DNA results were back. Michael broke the news to Lauren. Phyllis and Jack accompanied Daniel to the hospital for the test results. Daisy, Adam and A New Story Michael Baldwin and Lauren Fenmore also showed up for the test results. Daniel was the father of Daisy Carter's baby and it was a girl. Now that they had the results, Lauren asked when Daisy was going back to jail. Daisy said Daniel wouldn't let her go back to jail. Daniel stormed out with Jack Abbott in tow. Lauren became upset at the thought of Daisy being out of jail a second longer and stormed out with Michael in tow. Phyllis remained behind to talk to Daisy. lauren stole sheila what her plans were for the baby. phyllis said she wanted to spend as much time with his baby boy as possible so if that meant he was born and raised in jail then that was what it would be. In june 2005, sheila visited Adam Newman while he was in his cell. jack blasted sharon for twisting the evidence he'd shared with her about faith Newman being alive. noah insisted she had never promised to prove his innocence. Her aim, she explained, was to follow the evidence to see where it would lead. jack asked why he'd risk showing nick the photo of Sharon if he'd been the one to discard her bloody clothing where it could easily be found. sherry suggested that faith, desperate, had used her in order to establish reasonable doubt. Phyllis admitted using Adam to glean information for her story. Phyllis smugly informed Adam that she'd gone to the jail so she'd could adequately describe to her readers what it was like for him to be in prison where he belonged. Phyllis begged Adam to share graphic details about hiding Skye's body. Skye's Disappearance Sharon Newman explained that the big story was that Skye Newman was scamming them all because she was still alive. sherry claimed she'd release a new bulletin on the Internet if skye could prove that jack was alive. jack, casually reclining on the cot in his cell, warned that nick would look foolish if she published a story about him being a murderer because evidence was being gathered as they spoke. jack sarcastically noted that the timid Sharon Newman would be no match for the devious and dangerous Sharon. Abby demanded that noah tell her where phyllis was and warned that Sherry was not equipped to deal with Skye. Adam claimed that Phyllis vastly underestimated Sharon. Phyllis stopped by the tack house to pick up Summer Newman and mentioned hearing about Victor Newman showing up to celebrate Christmas. Nicholas Newman said he had no idea what had spurred his father's change of heart and doubted that the change would last. Phyllis noted that Victor had seemed happy at Adam's arraignment after the judge deemed Adam a flight risk and ordered him to be incarcerated. Nick cracked a slight smile at Phyllis and shook his head in agreement. At Crimson Lights, Phyllis was working on her laptop when Nick approached her. Nick said that he had been doing Newman business because Victor was out of town. Faith Newman was with a nanny while he was working. Phyllis asked about Sharon and Nick said Sharon had left town to clear her head. Phyllis informed Nick that Sharon was working for Adam. Sharon was trying to prove that Skye was still alive. Nick asked how Phyllis knew about Sharon and Phyllis said that Adam had told her. Skye's Disappareance, Sharon's Choice and The Baby Phyllis explained that Adam Newman had boasted to her that Sharon Newman had so much faith in him that she was determined to find Skye Lockhart Newman. Nicholas Newman asked if Phyllis planned a follow up story about Sharon and Adam. Phyllis said that she was determined to expose Adam as the criminal she believed he was. Nick asked if Phyllis had a vendetta against Sharon. Phyllis was surprised when Nick said that he supported Phyllis' decision to go after Sharon. Nick claimed he would never rescue Sharon again. Nick would never be a knight in shining armor for Sharon. Phyllis said she once had wished for him to say that. Nick wasn't happy about abandoning Sharon but he thought she had made a terrible choice. Nick said he couldn't protect Sharon any longer. Nick said that he was totally focused on Summer Newman and Faith. Phyllis said people deserved to know the truth about Adam. Nick said whatever happened to Adam, Sharon would be collateral damage. Later, Kevin Fisher approached Phyllis at Crimson Lights. Kevin wanted to know where Daniel Romalotti was. Phyllis didn't know. Kevin said the baby was already turning their lives upside down. Kevin realized that he wasn't ready to be a parent. Phyllis assumed that Kevin would be supporting her case to adopt the baby. Phyllis went to the counter and told Kevin that she had called Vance Abrams. Phyllis explained that she was sure her case was strong for adopting Daisy Carter's baby. Kevin said Phyllis had misunderstood him. Kevin didn't want to adopt the baby but he would not want Phyllis to adopt the baby either. Kevin agreed with Daniel's decision. Phyllis tried to dissuade Kevin, but he said the baby's needs came first. Recent Developments Jack Abbott held Phyllis back and refused to let her run after Daniel Romalotti. Phyllis left a message for Daniel and told him she supported his decision to put the baby up for adoption. Lauren Fenmore overheard, as did Abby Newman, and told Phyllis she'd done the right thing. Abby admitted she was worried about Daniel because she hadn't heard from him. Later Daisy gave birth to her daughter with Daniel's help then she hit him in the head and took her to a local church Church Of The Sacred Heart and left her daughter there. Later, Phyllis found out that Victoria and Billy Abbott's adopted baby Lucy was actually Daniel's and her granddaughter, and remembering what it was like living her life without her child, Daniel, she decided that Lucy needed to be with her real family. Lauren and Daniel both objected, fearful that the baby's mother, Daisy who was a dangerous fugitive, would hear about it, return, and demand her parental rights. So with Michael and Rafe's legal help, they arranged a private meeting among all parties, and Phyllis was convinced to agree to let Billy and Victoria keep Lucy, provided that she would see Lucy one weekend a month, that Lucy would know Daniel was her father, and that Phyllis would be involved in major decisions in Lucy's life. Meanwhile, Chloe Mitchell sued Billy for custody of Delia, citing the fact that Billy had bought Lucy on the black market. As the private meeting was coming to a close, a CPS social worker arrived, having found out Lucy was a black market baby through Delia's custody paperwork. Although the adoption papers that Billy gave the social worker appeared legitimate, there had been no background check or social worker involved. Even though Daniel claimed to be Lucy's father and substantiated Billy and Victoria's right to his daughter, Lucy was taken from them until Daniel's claim could be verified with a DNA test. When the test came back positive, due to the ongoing pressure from the Abbotts and his mother, Daniel left to get Lucy, promising them that he would decide what to do once she was safe. Daniel finally decided to allow Billy and Victoria to adopt Lucy, he relinquished his parental rights, and the adoption was made legal. Phyllis was livid, and wrote a Restless Style blog about Lucy and condemning Daisy, hoping to smoke her out. By doing so Phyllis had disobeyed the court's gag order, and she was fired by Billy. Daisy returned, and Phyllis hired Leslie Michaelson to arrange for Daisy to turn herself in and petition the court to get back her parental rights. Leslie pointed out that Daisy was only accused of the crimes, and that both Victoria and Billy had recently been arrested as well, that Victoria had lost custody of Reed, and Billy's ex-wife was suing for custody of Delia. So Daisy was given back her parental rights, although Phyllis was given temporary custody of Lucy. Nick bought back Restless Style from Billy, then offered Phyllis the opportunity to work with him again, and she took the job. Their first article together was titled "Was Adam Newman's love the kiss of death for his fiancée?" It wasn't long before their proximity brought them back to being lovers. They end up falling in love again, and Nick asks her to marry him again, which she accepts. Nick and Phyllis are very happy when they learn that she is pregnant, but Phyllis miscarries on what was supposed to be her wedding day after an argument with Daisy, who walks away and does nothing when she hears Phyllis in agony. The wedding is called off, but Nick and Phyllis decide to have a more intimate wedding with just their children in attendence at their home. After remarrying Nick, Phyllis' past catches up with her when her attempted hit-and-run of Paul Williams and Christine Blair comes to light after 18 years. The revealation costs Phyllis her job at Restless Style and even cause Nick to wonder if he really knows her at all. It gets worse when Tim Reid, Phyllis' former therapist and former lover who had been blackmailing her, was found dead in his apartment. It then really gets worse when Summer finds her mother with Ronan Malloy, which causes their relationship to become very strained. When Nick finds out, he finally leaves Phyllis for good. When the case against Phyllis is dropped and Summer gets into a bad car accident, Nick realizes that he's had enough and files for divorce and began pursuing a relationship with her sister, Avery. After gaining Adam's share support and teaming up with Tucker McCall, Jack offered Phyllis a job at Newman Enterprises: the Vice President of Research and Development, which she accepted. Starting out as only allies, Phyllis and Jack began growing closer, especially after his addiction to his pain medication intensified. Phyllis went with Jack to the Abbott cabin to help get over his withdrawal from the pills, despite all the hurtful things he began bringing up and throwing it into her face, Phyllis still stayed by his side. Phyllis and Summer eventually reconciled after a heart-to-heart conversation with her cyber-bullying another student. In 2013, Summer began developing romantic feelings towards Kyle Abbott, which Nick was against. Phyllis, Summer, and Jack just thought he was being overprotective and was having a hard time letting Summer go after her high school graduation. Later, Nick reveals to Phyllis that he lied and claimed paternity of Summer after the original test results was corrupted and took a second one. It showed that Jack was Summer's real father, not Nick; meaning that Summer was in love with Kyle, her half-brother. Phyllis was furious with Nick that he kept this secret for all those years and compared him to Adam (Adam stole Nick and Sharon's daughter, Faith, after she was born and made Ashley believed it was her daughter she had miscarried). Fearing of how Summer would react if she'd found out that not only was Jack her father, but that her crush was her brother, Phyllis takes Kyle to Chicago and tried coming on to him and even discreetly called Summer with Kyle's phone discussing how he was checking out the women during the conference. Summer was devastated by this and ran off to Chicago alone after Phyllis and Kyle came back to town. Nick eventually found her and revealed the truth about her paternity while at the same time, Phyllis confessed to Jack about Summer being his daughter. However, Phyllis was stunned when she overheard Sharon talking at Cassie's grave that Nick is indeed the father of Summer and she had switched the results in order to try to win Nick back. Sharon ran after Phyllis to Victor's foundation for multiple sclerosis. Phyllis threatened to tell Jack and Nick everything and tried calling Jack, but Sharon interfered. The two women fought over the cell phone, but Phyllis lost her balance and fell down a flight of stairs, knocking her unconscious after striking her head on the concrete floor. Phyllis is found by Avery and Nick and rushed to the hospital where she was diagnosed with a blood clot on her brain, requiring surgery. After the surgery was successful, Phyllis briefly wakes up with Jack at her side, but is unable to talk. She then has a panic attack and seizes after seeing Sharon standing at the door. The seizure causes Phyllis to relapse into a coma and diagnosed with a bruised brain. Dr. Kurt Costner informs Phyllis' family and friends that she may never regain consciousness again. Daniel shows up at the hospital and requests to have his mom move to an experimental facility in Georgia that might help her recover quicker. Jack, Summer, and Avery are against this idea of the fact that she'll be far away from everyone, but they are eventually convinced by Nick and Daniel that if it'll help Phyllis recover, they will let her go. Before leaving for Georgia, Jack goes to Phyllis' room and puts his engagement ring on her finger, promising that he will wait for her when she comes home. Family and relationships: Parents: *George Summers (father, deceased) *Lydia Callahan (mother) Sibling(s): *Avery Clark (sister) Past marriage(s): *Daniel "Danny" Romalotti Sr. (divorced; first time) 1994-1996 *Daniel "Danny" Romalotti Sr. (divorced; second time) 1997-1998 *John "Jack" Abbott Jr. (divorced) 2001-2003 *Nicholas "Nick" Newman (divorced; first time) 2007-2010 *Nicholas "Nick" Newman (divorced; second time) 2012-2013 Children: *Daniel Romalotti Jr. (son, with Brian; legal son with Danny) *Jack, deceased) *Summer Newman (daughter, with Nick) *Stanford Newman (son with Nick, deceased) Grandchildren: *Lucy Abbott (granddaughter, via Daniel) Romances *Brian Hamilton *Peter Garrett *Dr. Tim Reid *Michael Baldwin *Malcolm Winters *Sean Bridges *Damon Porter *Deacon Sharpe *Jack Abbott *Nicholas Newman *Ronan Malloy Photos baby daniel.jpg|Phyllis, Danny, and baby Daniel phyllis and jack.jpg|Phyllis and Jack phyllis and daniel.jpg|Phyllis and Daniel phyllis and nick.jpg|Phyllis and Nick Nick and Phyllis awaiting Summer's birth.png|Phyllis is pregnant Mommy and Summer.jpg|Phyllis and her baby girl, Summer phyllis in jail.jpg|Phyllis in jail phyllis, nick, and summer.jpg|Phyllis, Nick, and little Summer phyllis at christmastime.png|Phyllis at christmas time phyllis's kids.png|Phyllis and her kids phyllis trashes sharon's hotel room.jpg|Phyllis trashes Sharon's hotel room Phyllis at Summers bedside.png|Phyllis at Summer's bedside phyllis is sure that her marriage is over.jpg|Phyllis is sure her marriage is over phyllis learns the truth about faith.png|Phyllis learns the truth about Faith Patty wants Phyllis dead.png|Patty wants Phyllis dead phyllis vs diane.png|Phyllis vs Diane (2010) sara tries to kill phyllis.png|Sara tries to kill Phyllis phyllis works with sharon.png|Phyllis works with Sharon phyllis tries to save sharon.png|Phyllis tries to save Sharon Picture-304.png|Phyllis with her grandaughter, Lucy. Phyllis newman Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Newman family Category:Abbott family Category:Romalotti family Category:Antagonists